Мидори Гурин
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Мидори Гурин (англ. Midori Gurin) — одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Является вторым персонажем-пасхалкой. Внешний вид Мидори носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё зелёные глаза и волосы. Также она носит зелёные гольфы и такие же панцу. Её размер бюста равен 1. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Мидори ― зависимая от телефона. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Она олицетворяет человека, который вечно задаёт глупые вопросы YandereDev`уPlease Stop Sending Me Stupid E-Mails!. Мидори очень глупаяMidori is just very, very stupid.. Родители Мидори раздражают других так же, как и их дочьDoes Midori annoy her parents?. Хотя она и является персонажем-шуткой, у Мидори все же есть свои интересы. Любимые продукты и напитки Мидори будут зелёными, такими как салат, зелёный чай или шпинат. Когда она ест M&Ms, она выбирает только зелёные, потому что она думает, что они лучше на вкусWhat is Midori's favorite food? Anything that is green?. Она также любит природу. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Мидори приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 AM она ходит по коридорам школы с другими членами клуба и играет в VR игру на телефоне. В 8:00 AM Мидори идёт в класс 1-2. В 1:00 PM Мидори обедает рядом с помещением игрового клуба. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ снова ходит по коридорам. В 5:00 PM идёт в игровой клуб и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Аниме ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Косплей ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Мемы ― Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Друзья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Литература ― Зайти с ней в библиотеку. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Мидори. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. * Литература ― Зайти с ней в библиотеку. * Насилие ― Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. Факты * Её имя и фамилия с японского означают «Зелёный»: (Midori, 緑), фамилия — адаптированная катаканой транскрипция английского слова green (gurīn, グリーン). * Внешность Мидори основывалась на Чуруе ― пародийной версии Цуруи из Меланхолии Харухи СудзумииThe Origin of Midori Gurin. * Мидори была создана в основном для того, чтобы добывать кровь, которой нужно было облить Кокону Харуку. Теперь кровь в тазике можно вызвать клавишей B'. * Раньше Мидори стояла на крыше с телефоном, отсылая письма YandereDev'y. Это сопровождалось несколькими голосовыми репликами. * Если бы Мидори стала соперницей, она была бы DLC соперницей и обладала бы всеведущим (или, по крайней мере, жанровым) знанием Yandere Simulator и его механики в результате постоянного задавания вопросов к YandereDev'уDifferent types of rivals?. * Коронная фраза Мидори — YandereDev! YandereDev! * Изначально Мидори была чиби и впервые появилась с криком ''YandereDev, YandereDev! во время видео YandereDev'а E-Mails, Volunteers and Progress, часто задавая повторяющиеся вопросы. Это закончилось тем, что превратилось в повторяющийся гэг в сторону Мидори, которая с тех пор несколько раз появлялась в видео. В части из них она была убита шесть раз: ** Первый раз: E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress — Part 2; ** Второй раз: Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator; ** Третий раз: The Gaming Club; ** Четвёртый раз: January Osana Progress Report — Part 2; ** Пятый раз: March Progress Report; ** Шестой раз: The Origin of Midori Gurin. * Несмотря на её способности в видео YandereDev'а, она никогда не сломает четвёртую стенуI don't think Midori should break the 4th wall.. * У Мидори не будет особых функций в финальной игреProbably no function.. * Если на главном экране игры Yanvania: Senpai of the Night нажать клавишу '''M, то появится Мидори, которая расскажет про сюжет игры. После, выскочит ошибка, и Аяно перестанет играть. * У Мидори будет одноразовый трюкWill there be students like Midori Gurin ex. Aoi Buru or Akai Redu?. * 20-го июня 2016 года YandereDev в своём блоге поделился песней YANDEREDEV YANDEREDEV!!! (Yandere Simulator Parody Song) [мoм0кι], созданной актрисой озвучивания МидориMidori Gurin Music Video. Эта песня о рассылке сообщений и писем Мидори YandereDev'у. * Мидори можно призвать в качестве жертвы женского пола, помолившись черепахе в клубе лёгкой музыки. * Мидори стала главным антагонистом хеллоуинской игры от YandereDev'а Midori Forest. * До сборки 1-го июня 2016 года Мидори была второй ученицей, которую можно было столкнуть с крыши, если игрок нажимал [[Управление#Дебаг меню|клавишу G в Debug Menu]]. Позже функция кнопки была изменена. ** Первой была Кокона Харука. * Её актриса озвучивания, mom0ki (Cait Myers), не была упомянута в описание видео I Want My Senpai Back. Описание позже было обновлено. ** Её актриса озвучивания также cделала неканоничный SoundCloud, где она выкладывала короткие образцы голоса, отыгрывая Мидори. * Она ― любимый женский персонаж YandereDev'а в школеQuestions for dev !. * Её нынешняя причёска почти идентична причёске Ами Кавашимы из Toradora!. Источники en:Midori Gurin Категория:Персонаж-пасхалка Категория:Игровой клуб Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Зависимый от телефона (характер) Категория:Класс 1-2